These Small Hours
by Serenity Moreau
Summary: [Meet the Robinsons]Lewis is reluctant to leave his future behind.


Pairing: Wilbur/Lewis

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in Meet the Robinsons. Trust me, if I did, I would have made sure that Wilbur and Lewis were not related.

Warning: There's incest and slash in this story. If you're not interested, don't read. I don't need some idiot flaming me because they are too lazy to read the warning.

Author's Note: Hello, my name is Brittany and this is my first ever fanfiction. When I say that, I don't mean first ever Meet the Robinsons fanfic, I mean first ever fanfic anywhere. So, I would appreciate it if you could tell me what you think. Thank you!

* * *

These Small Hours

by Little Wonders

* * *

It was a beautiful night, wasn't it?

Sitting out on the roof of the Robinson mansion, the first thought to come to Lewis' mind was of how beautiful the future looked at night, with the amazing ability to see the stars even with all of the city lights.

The Robinson family was inside, still enjoying their dinner. He'd excused himself early, saying that he didn't feel well, with the intension of getting a breath of fresh air and clearing his mind of his new feelings of belonging.

He didn't think that he could return to his original time.

It had only been an afternoon, and already he was feeling as if he had finally found a place where he was wanted, but even stronger than his feeling of belonging was his confusion over his feelings for his guide through the future. Wilbur had introduced him to this beautiful reality, to this new feeling of friendship, to this feeling of being wanted, and he didn't think that he could let it all go, he didn't want to.

"Wilbur..." 

"You called?"

The voice made him jump, and he would have fallen if two arms hadn't reached out to steady him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I just came out here to ask you if you wanted any dessert. We're having peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. I brought you out one because I didn't think you wanted to go back inside." I looked down and noticed a paper plate with an extremely messy sandwich on it next to Wilbur.

"Thanks." I accepted the plate and sandwich from him, but just sat it down on my lap. Wilbur looked at me curiously. "So... whatchadoin up here all by yourself? Don't you like it here?"

"No! I mean, yes, of course I like it here. I love it here. Your family is so amazing and everything is so awesome, how could I not love it?" Through all of this, I'd steadily gotten louder; Wilbur probably couldn't help but look at me strangely. "They are not that great. I mean, my mom is obsessed with frogs."

"Yeah, but, they are genetically enhanced frogs. I find that pretty cool." We both laughed a bit at that, but soon quietly settled down.

For a while we were quiet, just staring out at the beautiful city, me, thinking about all that I would lose when I went back to my own time, and him thinking about God knows what. It was Wilbur broke the contemplative silence.

"Lewis, I'm really glad that you're here. I know that it's only been like a couple hours, but already you've become my best friend." He turned to stare down at me then and I stared right back. Before I could respond, Wilbur leaned over and placed his lips on mine.

We just kind of sat there for a while, him moving his lips against mine and me just sitting there, stiff. When I decided to respond, Wilbur immediately pulled back, grabbed his head and started muttering things. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong? Didn't you like it?" I grabbed him by his shirt and pressed him against me. "I liked it and I want you to do it again."

He shoved me away. "I don't know what came over me, but it can't happen again." I grabbed him again. "Wilbur... I don't want to leave this time because of you, because of the effect that you have had on me. I think if I'd ever fallen in love before, I would be able to recognize this as that..." I'd started to cry a bit during my little speech. "I know that I am young and that I probably don't know what I am talking about, but I don't care. Wilbur, in one afternoon, you have been able to make me feel more than I have felt in a lifetime and I think that only people that you love can do that."

He stared down at me then reached a hand up to wipe away my tears. "Lewis... I'm your son. In this future, you are my father and I am your son. That's why this can't happen, why we can't be together. I'm sorry." He got up and started to walk away when I grabbed his ankle. He stared straight ahead. "You mean, that if anything happened between us, you would not exist?" He turned to look down at me. "Yeah. I wouldn't exist. There would be no point."

I turned to look back out at the city. I felt him take a seat back in his original spot. Suddenly, I jumped and he turned to look at me, surprised. "What if we do this in the future? What if –" He interrupted me with a hand over my mouth. "No. It won't work. I want to be with you, not my dad." I turned my head back toward the city, disappointed. I turned back to Wilbur, lifting my head up from its ducked down position. "Can I be with you, just for now. I promise to continue along my path, to make sure that you are born. Maybe things will change in the future."

Wilbur rested his hand against my cheek, murmured _"sure"_, and leaned in to kiss me.

We stayed like that for a few hours, and then we rose together and went back into the house. Those few hours were all that we ever had. I eventually went back to my own time after the whole mess with Goob, met Franny, fell in love with her, went to live with the Robinsons and continued to live my life as I should have.

Now, as I stand in my lab as a forty-two year old man, looking down at my thirteen-year-old son, I'm sure that I made the right decision.

* * *

Author's Note: So, whatcha think? Review! I want to know if my first fic was alright! 


End file.
